


Some Nerve!

by Barfily



Series: Gyuboo [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Size Difference, This is shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barfily/pseuds/Barfily
Summary: Seungkwan likes being doted on and Mingyu likes to take care of people, so this should be easy.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Series: Gyuboo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730479
Comments: 10
Kudos: 242





	Some Nerve!

They're sharing a bed tonight, apparently. 

They don't need to, there's an empty one not even three feet away, but after coming out of the bathroom, Seungkwan climbed onto Mingyu's, and then on top of Mingyu himself.

"This is my bed," Mingyu points out, but he keeps his hands on either side of his head – permission for Seungkwan to do whatever he wants. 

Seungkwan is fresh from a shower, skin dewy and glowing, and just thinking about the water running down Seungkwan's smooth back, meeting the ample, generous swell of his ass, is enough to give Mingyu the start of an erection, if he concentrates on it. 

If that's what Seungkwan is interested in, tonight.

"I said I wanted the bed near the window," Seungkwan says.

"You said it," Mingyu says. "You weren't fast enough to get it."

"Then share."

"Acch, this bed isn't big enough – "

"Poor Mingyu," Seungkwan says, voice low and taunting. He's perched on Mingyu's stomach, and bounces once with just enough force to make Mingyu grunt.

When Seungkwan flirts with Hansol, it's all honey-sweet, sometimes bratty. With Mingyu, it's this. Challenging, a dare, like he's maybe starting a fight. A dark-eyed, expectant question in his face, dangerous and alluring at once. _Well? Are you going to let me get away with that?_

" _Poor Mingyu_ ," Mingyu softly mimics Seungkwan's tone, grabbing at Seungkwan's hands, twining their fingers together. Mingyu is under Seungkwan, but he's strong enough that this doesn't do anything to slow him down. He brings their joined hands back, behind his head, and it tips Seungkwan forward, off balance. 

" _Hey_ ," Seungkwan says, tugging against Mingyu's hold, exhaling through his nose in frustration when Mingyu only squeezes tight. 

Mingyu watches Seungkwan's struggle – his jerking wrists, shifting hips, knees digging into Mingyu's ribs, trying to get the leverage he needs to yank himself free. 

The bucking movements are suggestive because Mingyu wants to see them that way. Because Seungkwan was flirting, and got his attention. The fight Seungkwan is putting up feels like a game, like foreplay, so after enough teasing, Mingyu lets go of one hand, and reaches down. He gets a generous palm full of Seungkwan's ass, which has been bouncing pleasantly against Mingyu, and he squeezes, testing the juicy, supple shape of it. 

Seungkwan gasps, a strangled, outraged noise. 

_SLAP!_

Mingyu blinks in surprise, cheek stinging. 

Seungkwan looks almost surprised as Mingyu, blinking back, hand still frozen in the air. He's done it jokingly before, mimed it, but he's never actually hit Mingyu, not seriously. That was a real slap.

Seungkwan watches Mingyu's reaction carefully, clearly afraid that he's gone too far. 

Maybe he's going to apologize, but Mingyu snaps upright before he can say anything, and Seungkwan fumbles back, into his lap. 

Something about the slap, the bit Seungkwan was playing, his affronted gasp – all of it combined got Mingyu almost instantly erect. 

"Wha – _seriously_ – ?" Seungkwan asks, startled, feeling the shape of Mingyu's half-hard cock against his ass.

"No one's ever slapped me before," Mingyu says. He pushes his hips up into Seungkwan's weight, giving Seungkwan a better feel of exactly what he caused, and is still causing. "No one as pretty as Seungkwannie."

He's half hoping that will get Seungkwan to slap him again, wanting to explore this wild energy. Unfortunately, no. 

Seungkwan's expression goes flat at Mingyu's praise, unimpressed, and not in a fun way. 

"No no no," Mingyu says quickly, arms wrapping around Seungkwan's waist, in case he tries to leave in an explosive huff. In English, he croons, " _Don't be mad, sweetheart_." 

"I don't know what that means," Seungkwan says, but his dark voice says he has a pretty good idea.

"Sweet. Heart," Mingyu says. "It's what you call someone sweet. Sweet, sweetcheeks Seungkwannie – "

 _Slap._

Seungkwan's palm is lighter on Mingyu's cheek this time, but he's scowling with real warning. 

"Seriously." Seungkwan leans in close, putting his finger on Mingyu's lip. "Don't make fun of me if you want me to stay." 

"Not making fun," Mingyu says, taking Seungkwan's hand in his again. He looks close, trying to figure out what's going through Seungkwan's head. The annoyance is real. But he's not pulling away. Does he really think Mingyu is mocking him? "You can tell, right? Seungkwan with his pretty eyes, pretty cheeks... pretty legs, pretty ankles… pretty fingers… "

Seungkwan scowls, punching Mingyu's chest. "Stop it."

"But you're so pretty, what else can I do?" Mingyu asks. He nods over Seungkwan's shoulder, toward the mirror mounted on the opposite wall. Seungkwan is in a loose shirt and shorts, but Mingyu's hands rest on his waist, pinching the fabric down to reveal the shape of Seungkwan's body beneath, even from this angle it's easy to see the attractive silhouette Seungkwan makes. "Look... I can't stop staring."

Seungkwan huffs, but looks over his shoulder. He takes in his own reflection, as Mingyu lets his hands move greedily down his sides, toward Seungkwan's ass, again. Seungkwan watches them go in the reflection, and Mingyu grins to himself as Seungkwan instinctively adjusts, spreading his legs a little further apart, ready for Mingyu's touch. 

Mingyu groans softly when he gets there. 

The feel of Seungkwan's ass is really something else. Just firm enough to give satisfying resistance when Mingyu squeezes, gets rough, digs his nails in, but so round and full, jiggling responsively to any slap, any grope. It's one thing to see it, and Mingyu could watch him strut around in a pair of fitted jeans all day, but _feeling_ the warm, soft flesh beneath his fingers, hearing Seungkwan's breathing go erratic as Mingyu squeezes, gropes, rubs, patting under the loose fabric of his shorts, before he tugs them down, wanting to see it all happen in the mirror. Seungkwan kicks the fabric away, off his ankle, and Mingyu watches his own hands move, groping like a perverted old man at flesh soft enough to spill through his fingers.

"God," Mingyu breathes, kissing up Seungkwan's neck when he catches the side of Seungkwan's face. " _Look_ at you."

Seungkwan lips are pressed tight together, but he cracks open his eyes, looking at the picture they make. 

"You were so cute before, Seungkwannie," Mingyu says in a whisper, locking eyes with Seungkwan's in the mirror, watching his reaction carefully, seeing his annoyance flare to life again at these flattering words. "It made me crazy back then, you know that? I wanted to tease you so bad. I wanted to do it until you cried."

"That's a terrible thing to say," Seungkwan accuses, looking away from the mirror.

"I know," he says. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. A pretty thing like you deserves to be spoiled, right?"

Seungkwan huffs again, apparently speechless, staring forward at nothing, but Mingyu watches the blacks of his eyes fatten in interest. Mingyu swallows, and feels like an unexpected gift was just dropped in his lap – this isn't a reaction he would've expected Seungkwan would have to his cooing, saccharine praise. There's still a defense Seungkwan is stubbornly holding up, but Mingyu can tell, it's his last resistance, and it's close to falling. 

"You look so sweet when I'm inside you," Mingyu says. "I wanna see it again… I want to see if I can fuck you well enough to make you lose your pretty little head."

"Jesus Christ. Shut – shut up," Seungkwan bites down on Mingyu's shoulder. 

"Shh, it's okay," Mingyu says. "I'll take care of you."

"You – fuck. You can't even take care of yourself – "

"I take care of you," Mingyu repeats, refusing to fall into their usual, biting banter. His voice is affectionate and warm, the kind he would use for a timid fan, shivering with nerves, too scared to lift their face and look him in the eye. Gentle, gentle, gentle. "My pretty, pretty Seungkwannie."

Seungkwan makes a noise of pain and Mingyu sees his eyes, glistening in frustration. 

Mingyu almost groans, because for a second all he can see is that sniffling, teary eyed boy in the training room, sitting in the corner, feeling defeated and picked on, and blaming Mingyu for it all. 

Poor baby.

Enough teasing, Mingyu cradles the side of Seungkwan's face, and kisses him, a soft, gentle press of lips. 

Seungkwan bites into it. Trying to shove this back to a safe, aggressive pace, and Mingyu opens his mouth, lets Seungkwan do as he likes – pushing their lips together greedily, fingers digging in at Mingyu's neck for leverage. Going in again and again with short, aggressive kisses. 

Once Seungkwan slows down, Mingyu takes back over.

He pushes his tongue into Seungkwan's mouth, turning his head for a long, thorough, lingering kiss. 

Seungkwan whines for it, a sound so pitiful as he melts, tension easing from his body as he relaxes into Mingyu's touch, kissing in return. 

There's lube in the travel bag on the bedside, stuff he was going to use while jerking off tonight, before Seungkwan to make this a lot more interesting. He pops the cap with his thumb, and does a sloppy job pouring it on his fingers, making a mess on the sheets. Seungkwan got himself ready in the shower, partially, only shivering at the first push of Mingyu's slicked fingers, pressing inside.

It's warm in Seungkwan, like always, tight, and perfect, so responsive, clenching around his fingers, and how familiar it is, how well Mingyu knows this, goes right to his cock, twitching in eager memory.

"You're pretty here, too, did you know?" Mingyu asks. He scissors his fingers and watches the pink ring of muscle stretch, a part of Seungkwan Mingyu can't get enough of, slick with lube, wet and ready and spreading open so nicely with the slide of Mingyu's fingers, in and out.

"God," Seungkwan moans.

"Looks good enough to eat," Mingyu sighs. It does. Mingyu wants to shove his tongue inside, until Seungkwan cries. But his cock is starting to ache, so erect that even the head feels stiff to the touch, ready to drive into Seungkwan's soft body. "Look how hard you got me, Seungkwan..." he laughs, a little unable to believe it. 

Seungkwan sniffles, then reaches down, between them. His hand is pretty, Mingyu wasn't lying. He's always careful and meticulous when organizing his little knickknacks and meals and vitamins. He uses that same exact touch now, rolling down Mingyu's pants, freeing Mingyu's cock. 

Mingyu bites his lip, canting his hips closer, and the lewd, exhilarating sight of their dicks together, hard and ready. It couldn't get any better, until Seungkwan gets the lube, slicking his hands, and using both of them, a gentle but firm, pleasing grip that has Mingyu groaning as he strokes them, together. 

Mingyu's entranced, struggling to decide between watching the show in the mirror – his fingers fucking Seungkwan's stretched, pretty entrance, his hips canted back, ass in the air, thighs spread wide, wanting it, or watching Seungkwan's thin, pretty fingers, moving up and down their dicks.

"I'm – _ah_. I don't want to come like this," Seungkwan says, breathless and strained, and from the eager movements of his body, fucking back onto Mingyu's fingers, it's clear that he's close. 

"Okay, okay, baby." Mingyu pulls out, gives Seungkwan's ass a pleased, fond pat, and shifts. 

He untucks the leg beneath him, and directs Seungkwan's hips where he wants them – first higher, as Mingyu gets into position, and then lower. 

Lower.

Sat properly, sinking onto Mingyu's cock. 

Mingyu's big, though, and Seungkwan does not like pain. It's slow, and careful, especially so tonight, with Mingyu determined to spoil Seungkwan as much as he can. 

"So pretty for me, so good – look how good you are – " Mingyu bites his lip as he endures the pleasure of sliding inside Seungkwan, looking in the reflection, at Seungkwan's fat ass cheeks, Mingyu's hand pulling them wide apart in a lewd, shameless grip, for the view of his cock, sinking deep inside Seungkwan.

Seungkwan is not looking. 

There is a moment, always, when Mingyu gets in deep enough, that all higher thought visibly leaves Seungkwan's head. Eyes blanking out, mouth falling slack, only able to moan as his mind is overwhelmed by the sheer size and feel of Mingyu, thick and hot inside him. 

Mingyu has lived for this moment since the first time he saw it, can't get enough, and he watches eagerly as it happens again, Seungkwan's eyes clouding over as Mingyu gets deeper, stretching wide, to what Seungkwan used to claim was an impossible size – crying and sniffling dramatically. 

Mingyu had to soothe him so much that first time, helping him down, inch by inch, and it had been frustrating but intensely arousing, the way Seungkwan had shook, helpless and needy and clinging tight to Mingyu, all while cursing Mingyu for causing it, demanding Mingyu fix it. 

Now Seungkwan knows how to take it, but his thighs still tremble, he still whines, his back arches from the sheer fullness. 

"Love how you feel," Mingyu says, petting in soothing circles in Seungkwan's lower back, giving him time to adjust. "Love how you look when you've got a cock in you. It's gorgeous. Do you like it?"

"It's – you're _too big_ ," Seungkwan accuses, voice breaking. 

"Yeah," Mingyu murmurs, stroking Seungkwan's hole, the ring stretched around Mingyu as much as it can, struggling to swallow his cock down down, flexing as it tries. "It feels like Seungkwannie might be too delicate for this, maybe… " It costs Mingyu nothing to say these shameless things, and seeing what it does to Seungkwan, he can't see a reason not to. "Pretty baby," Mingyu says, watching Seungkwan's shiver from his praise. Seungkwan is not a large man. He's always been dwarfed by Mingyu's bulk, and now, entire body so coltish and thin, he feels impossibly breakable. 

He tries to distract Seungkwan from the stretch with petting, stroking his stiff, slicked cock, using gentle touches, gentle kisses. He can be patient, allow the throbbing heat of his own want simmer, focusing on the shivers that his attention cause up and down Seungkwan's body. 

He waits for Seungkwan's movements to become sure things, no longer tense and quivering as he strains to bear it. The repeated rocking of Seungkwan's hips, circling, wanting to explore the girth and length of Mingyu's cock, see how it can feel good for him. Mingyu thrusts up, and Seungkwan bounces in his lap, gasping. 

"Tell me when it feels good, baby," Mingyu says, arm wrapped around Seungkwan's middle, holding him steady as he thrusts up again, keeping Seungkwan close, so he can get deeper.

"Yeah - that – that's good – oh," Seungkwan gasps, and Mingyu thrusts again, just like that. "Oh, god. Mingyu."

"Okay," Mingyu says, and finally lets himself do what he's been craving, lets his hips thrust up into Seungkwan, again, and again, pleasure building with each driving push of his hips. 

Seungkwan's not quiet, clawing at Mingyu's back, crying so pretty into Mingyu's ear, so Mingyu tells him, through his grit teeth, focused on driving as deep as he can into Seungkwan. "Pretty – pretty little songbird – sounds so pretty – feels so good, shit." 

Again, Mingyu's caught by the sight they make in the mirror. The healthy, delicious shake of Seungkwan's ass, Mingyu's cock as pulls out, then back in, hearing Seungkwan's aborted cry with each movement. 

"We need a mirror in your room, Seungkwan," Mingyu says. "This view is something else – you look so good taking cock."

Seungkwan makes a messy noise of protest, nails digging in harder. He's clinging, tight, needy in a way Mingyu has never seen, not even that first time. "Fu – fuck. Sweetheart. Feel so good, you're so- you're so good," he keeps praising, rocking his dick out and then in Seungkwan's body, petting Seungkwan's arms, his back, his waist, his legs. Seeing him respond to Mingyu's praise, Mingyu's touch, his cock, is heady. Seeing how much it's making Seungkwan shiver, seeing him fall apart for it – this is dangerous. He could get addicted to it.

"I want to see Seungkwannie come," Mingyu says. "You're close, I can feel how hard you are – god, you're leaking so much. You feel that good?"

" _Mingyu_ ," Seungkwan cries, still hiding his face in Mingyu's shoulder. 

It's such a needy noise, so real, and his own name – Mingyu bites his own lip, forcing himself to calm down. He'll think of that cry later, and strip his dick as he does. "You want to come?"

"Yes," Seungkwan nods desperately, shivering. 

"Come on," Mingyu says. "Let me see how pretty you look when you do."

"I – "

"Do you need hyung's help?"

"Please – hyung, please," Seungkwan cries. 

"I'm already fucking you, baby," Mingyu says, but he goes faster, rubbing Seungkwan's cock. 

"I just – m-more," Seungkwan says, bouncing his hips down, not able to get the leverage he wants.

Mingyu rolls them over.

Seungkwan is on his back, and for some reason Mingyu is reminded of how this night began. Seungkwan sitting on his chest, and how that hadn't so much as slowed Mingyu down. He's abruptly, fully, keenly aware of their size difference, and how much Seungkwan has trusted him – physically, and more than that, with his quivering, most vulnerable parts. Begging, crying for him, accepting his ridiculous crooning. 

It's not just filthy little world they've invented for tonight, pretty princess Seungkwan. Mingyu really is taking care of Seungkwan, his Seungkwan, and in some ways, he's the best one to do it. 

"Oh, fuck," Seungkwan breathes out, eyes wide, as Mingyu thrusts in. Seungkwan wails, forced to reach up, brace against the headboard to withstand it. 

Mingyu strokes Seungkwan's cock, which is flushed, dripping and thick, heavy against his stomach, evidence of how well Mingyu's been handling him tonight, how much Seungkwan liked it.

This angle is good. It's easier for Mingyu to get leverage, fuck hard, change his direction, churn up Seungkwan's insides, and hear what makes Seungkwan's voice shake, what makes him cry, what makes his arms buckle, still bracing against headboard. 

He wants to keep talking, he wants to tell Seungkwan how pretty the picture is, how he could watch Seungkwan like this forever, how he'll be remembering it, how lucky he is to see it, and how jealous any other man would be, but he's moving at an instinctive, mindless pace, his entire body locked in, focused, and all that comes out is, " _Seungkwan, Seungkwan, baby._ "

Seungkwan comes, and he's really crying as he does, the wetness of his eyes spilling down his cheeks, gasping Mingyu's name, arms losing their strength, tangling in the sheets. 

Overwhelmed from the sight, Mingyu lifts him from the bed. Arm around Seungkwan’s waist, another cradling the back of his head, holding him against his chest and kissing hard, as he thrusts deep, deep inside, his hips snapping faster and faster. He’s ready to come, and all of it belongs inside this warm, soft body, the thing making such nice noises, shivering, sweating, well fucked. Mingyu's.

Mingyu comes with everything he has. Thrusting harder than he has all has all night, groaning low, closing his eyes tight, huffing through it. His hips snap greedily through the afterclaps, stabbing in again and again. 

When he can think again, breathe again, his vision clears, and he sees he's still hovering over Seungkwan on the bed. 

Seungkwan's mouth is slack, and his chest is heaving. They stare at each other for a dazed beat.

Seungkwan reaches a hand up, to the back of Mingyu's neck, encouraging him down, to lay on top of him properly. They kiss again, a sloppy, wet mess, as Mingyu slides out of Seungkwan. 

They pull apart, and slowly, the room quiets. 

Sanity returns, and Mingyu finds himself getting nervous about what Seungkwan's going to say. Suddenly, a lot of what came out of Mingyu's mouth in the heat of the moment feels ridiculous – he knows it, he doesn't want Seungkwan pointing any of it out. He'd enjoyed it at the time, and would like to keep enjoying it. 

Seungkwan is avoiding his gaze a bit, poking at Mingyu's chest, drawing lazy swirls with his fingers.

"… That was good," he mumbles.

"Yeah," Mingyu says, hopefully hiding the relief in his voice, but he breaks out in a large smile. 

There's a wet spot on the bed they both wanted, the one near the window. They could change out the sheets, but they're both exhausted. It's easier to just move to the next one over. 

For some reason, Mingyu decides to hoist Seungkwan up, and lift him over to the other bed. Spoiled all night, Seungkwan doesn't even say thank you, he just scoffs, laughing to himself, hiding his smile behind the pillow as Mingyu collapses on the mattress after that, wiggling under the sheets. 

Maybe Seungkwan's feeling a little uncertain and embarrassed himself, because he falls asleep there, holding the pillow, tiny, squishy barrier between them. 

It's not a surprise to find that he's drifted up against Mingyu's side during sleep the next morning, though.


End file.
